


Possesion

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Loki
Kudos: 9





	Possesion

Clutching her pistol tightly, Peggy sharply rounded the corner. She moved forward and announced with more volume then confidence. “Stop right there!” The hooded figure before her remained nonplussed by her presence or her shouting. Rather they remained still, hunched slightly. Peggy clenched her jaw and approached, her pistol aimed at the figure. “Move slowly, stand against the wall.” She took another hesitant step forward, ignoring her own anxiety. As the eerie calm continued, Peggy’s mind imagined what she might encounter. Someone forcibly blinded and deafened conjured an image she felt repulsed by.

Freeing up a hand and reaching out for the figure’s shoulder, she was intercepted as a vice grip snatched her wrist. Her attempts to break free were in vain even as her thoughts immediately shifted to loosening the hold. Remembering her pistol, she swung her arm only for the gun to be flung from her grasp by some unseen force. A sharp gasp slipped through her lips.

The figure swooped across the room, careering against Peggy’s body then pinning her to the wall. Beneath the hood, a featureless void. The voice then emerged, rumbling and thick. “Margaret Carter. Your headstrong nature has failed you. This is something you will not get through or over.” Peggy’s eyes narrowed while the body tightened its pressure against her, squeezing the air from her lungs. Peggy could only manage a strained protest. “You’re Hydra?”

An echoing laugh followed as the figure then moved off of her, its hand extending as a staff emerged from the air, arriving through a thin plume of dark smoke. The figure spoke again. “Hydra, the third Reich, Bismarck, Charlemagne. All mere children, pretenders who clutched to their grains of power.” The figure dis-robed to reveal a slender, pale skinned, dark haired man fully nude. His eyes burning while his grasp tightened around his staff. “Yet they were exceptional among other humans, to lead, conquer. That I grant, they possessed a grand talent for.”

Peggy backed up against the wall as she sought to defend herself from the front, her hands clenching only for something to firmly lay her against the wall. Her hands grasped and each finger straightened flat. Her breath hitched as she glared at the man.

He continued. “Margaret. You are not in their league, nor will you be. A humble spy should remain just that. Wouldn’t you agree?” She continued to glare while her voice stalled, unable to form words.

The man loudly laughed then swayed his free hand, she slumped to the ground. He approached her and extended his hand, she refused to take it. Getting back to her feet on her own. Her eyes sharply narrowed as she spat. “Whoever you are.” The staff struck her chest before she could finish.

Peggy saw and felt a cascade of waves, crossing time and space in a succession of blinks. Seeing, experiencing everything. Her entire existence then succeed by the lifetimes of her descendants. Generation after generation hurtled by. As sudden as the vision had begun it ceased, her eyes rolled back as she stumbled forward.

Loki thrust his arm across Peggy’s chest, a loose hold as he kept her upright. “I surpass your kind in every way Margaret. Yet I am not without mercy.” Slowly her eyes drifted her gaze to meet his. He continued. “You hold traits I can admire, others I find distasteful. You have seen far more then any human should. Yet now you have knowledge of what will befall you. It is possible to prevent it, your fate is in your hands.” His smirk slowly formed into a darker, twisted curve. “My plan cannot be deterred or prevented. My offer is of my own choosing, you have sufficiently impressed me. Enough to sway my thoughts of your usefulness.”

Peggy slowly leaned closer, so captivated by the man, she meekly nodded. He cupped her cheek as she suspended in the air, half leaning against him. “In time, you may earn more of my favour. I will extend greater indulgence to you. Understand that I do not permit reneging of agreements. You however are at my pleasure. Should I become weary of you, I will return you as I found you.”

Peggy swallowed hard as she went to speak, only for his finger to press tightly to her lips. “Silence. Hold your tongue until I tell you.” She stiffly nodded, gazing with as much focus as she could gather, her body tightening with undeniable need. Loki’s smirk lingered. “The future you knew is no longer. However, you have one final chance to decline, to refuse me.” He stared deep into her eyes for a prolonged moment then nodded.

Peggy felt the invisible force hold her in place then flutter away as she stood under her own power. Loki tilted his staff towards the ground. Peggy nodded and began to strip, a stiff, mechanical motion as she removed her clothing. Once fully nude she shuffled backwards and grovelled before him, murmuring softly.

He ran the base of his staff along her body then struck her round ass cheek as he growled sharply. “Speak clearly or I will view you as a mere worm, a silent, still creature suitable only for display.”

Peggy’s head rose as he nodded then softly kissed his feet as she whispered her chant. “Hail emperor Loki.” Repeating as she trailed her lips back and forth. He smirked and let his staff glide along the curve of her back. “That is much better, Margaret. You are not my equal, you never shall be. Your dreams, your thoughts, all your wishes, desires they are about me. You will live to please me, to serve.”

Peggy nodded, her neck craned as she gazed up, drawing herself level with his flaccid cock. He looked down to her, his hand cupping her jaw. “Speak.” Peggy displayed a smile only to hastily stop it as she saw his glare. He whispered. “Master, may I?” He laughed then struck her cheek with his palm. “No. You’re unable to excite me, why should I permit you to enjoy my cock.”

Her cheek stung as she hesitantly nodded, cowering away as she pursed her lips. He grasped her hair and tugged firmly. “Margaret. Excite me.”


End file.
